


Pink Sweater

by Scarlet_Absol_13



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Absol_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Absol_13
Summary: A little origin story about how Tieria came to own his iconic pink cardigan.





	Pink Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little headcanon fic I threw together in like two hours. Enjoy~!

From the moment she had first laid eyes on the new boy at Krung Thep, she felt bad for him. He wasn’t necessarily hard to miss, as his vivid purple hair stood out nearly as much as the young Feldt Grace’s bubblegum pink hair stood out.  He also looked no older than sixteen and unlike most of the other younger kids who worked there, he only ever seemed to wear the standard issue uniform. They weren’t required to wear the uniforms, they could wear whatever they wanted if they chose to and only the higher ranking and older members of the organization seemed to wear them all the time.

Another thing she had noticed the few times she had seen the boy is that he almost always looked cold. The way he usually stood with his arms crossed tightly across his chest and a slight look of discomfort on his face was hard for her to ignore.  She wanted to help him in some way, she was the mother of four and her maternal instinct was kicking in, but she never seemed to have the chance to talk with him.  She was one of the hundreds of programmers employed there and she had heard a rumor that he was going to be one of the Gundam Meisters, so they were rarely in the same place at the same time. 

It wasn’t until one day when randomly encountered him in the mess hall that she finally got her chance to speak with him. He was sitting at one of the tables almost hunched over a steaming mug like his life depended on it.

“Are you cold?” She asked.

He looked up at her, “I’m sorry?” he asked.

“Are you cold?” She repeated, “I’ve noticed that in the few times I’ve seen you around here.  You always look like you’re cold and uncomfortable in your uniform.”

“I guess it isn’t the most comfortable thing to wear,” He responded, “But aside from my pilot suit, it’s all I have.  I don’t have much of a choice.”

"Would you like some clothing?"

"What?"

“The clothing I’ve brought with me might be quite a bit small for you,” The woman said, “But you’re not much bigger than my eldest daughter and some of her stuff might fit you.  Would you like me to see if she has something she’d be willing to part with?”

“You have children here?” He asked.

She laughed, “I have four adult children, all of whom are probably older than you are,” She explained, “My eldest daughter is nearly twenty-eight, my eldest son is twenty-six, my younger son is twenty-four and my youngest daughter turns twenty in three months.  All of them have some kind of position here as does my wife.”

“I see…” He muttered, “Are you sure your daughter wouldn’t mind giving me some of her personal belongings?”

“She has several outfits she hasn’t worn in years,” The woman said, “I’ll talk to her when I see her later today to see if she has anything she’d be willing to part with.  Do you want to meet up here at about the same time tomorrow?”

“That would work for me.”

“It’s settled then.  Would you mind if I asked you what your name is?”

“It’s Tieria.”

“My name is Melissa, but you can call me Millie if you want.  Well Tieira, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The following morning Melissa once again found Tieria sitting over a steaming mug in the mess hall.

“Good morning Tieria.” She greeted as she sat across from him.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“I talked to my daughter last night and she was able to find a few pairs of pants and a few blouses she didn’t want anymore.  My daughters, wife and I tried finding a sweater or jacket or something to keep you warm but all we could find was this…” She pulled a light pink cardigan out of the bag, “We’ll all understand if you don’t want it because of the color. We wanted to see if my sons had anything but they’re both about fifteen centimeters taller than you and probably about thirty kilograms heavier, so we all figured their stuff would be way too big for you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tieria said, “Are you sure I can just take this? I feel bad taking some of your clothes.”

“It’s only taking up space in our closet,” Melissa responded as she handed Tieria the bag of clothing, “I’m sure you’ll put it to more use than any of us will.  Take it, we have plenty of other outfits we can wear.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Tieria said as he took the bag.  He was absolutely blown away by the kindness of a woman he had only met the day before, “You really didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I’m a mother, it’s what I do,” Melissa responded, “I hope you feel a little more comfortable in that clothing.  Let me know if anything doesn’t fit you and I’m sure I could find something else for you.”

“I will and thank you again.”

“No problem.  Well I have to get going, I’m sure I’ll see you around.  Have a good day, Tieria.”

“You too Melissa.”

* * *

 

Several days later Melissa was delighted when she happened to almost literally bump into Tieria again. This time, instead of wearing his normal uniform, he was wearing some of the clothes she had given him, including the pink sweater.

“Tieria! It’s good to see you again!” She greeted.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“Wow, the clothes we gave you looks like they fit you well.  Are they alright?”

“They’re fine, they fit well and are much more comfortable than the regular uniform. So thank you again.”

“It was nothing at all.  Are you sure you’re alright with the color of the sweater? If worse comes to worse we could always find a way to dye it another color if you want.”

“I’m fine with the color, it doesn’t really matter what color the clothing I wear is as long as it’s comfortable.”

“If you’re sure,” Melissa said, “Well, I’m in a bit of a rush so I have to get going. It was good to see you again, Tieria. Have a good one.”

“You too, Melissa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you though~!


End file.
